Wind (Element)
Wind '''is one of the primordial elements, and an element quite easy to grasp due to its omnipresence. Wind represents idealism, innocence and dreams. Its Great Spirit is Aria. A wielder of wind is an '''Aeromancer. Wind as an Element Wind is an element that mostly functions as a speed booster just like Thunder, but it puts the emphasis on mobility, agility and dodging rather than pure offensive speed. Wind is also a great element of stealth and invisibility and can also trick the mind with illusions. Of course, Wind also grants its users the power of flight. Of course Wind can also be offensive, but it will mostly use its powerful attacks to knock opponents back or down, eject them with air pressure rather than cut them with air blades, although it can do it as well. Wind will mostly control the battlefield and displace, teleport with its limited Space manipulation, or simply eject opponents into the air. Wind as a Symbol Wind is the element of ideals and the future. It is often opposed to Earth who dwells in the past and present and enjoys the moment, while Wind jumps from a moment to another in order to pursue its dreams. Tireless and always dreaming, Wind seeks to advance and to explore. Wind is not always childish or immature. Wind is imaginative and doesn't enjoy restrictions, but only because excessive restrictions prevent it from being creative, while creativity is the trait most often associated with Wind. And while it is true that Wind is never satisfied with what it has, it is because Wind cares about the journey, not the destination, and an individual aligned with Wind will gain no true satisfaction from reaching its goal. Wind with other Elements Wind, like most other elements, can be used with other elements in a process called elemental hybridation. Hybrid elements born of Wind magic often are abstract, partly immaterial, or subtle and indirect, and rarely purely offensive. * Wind can be combined with Darkness to create Illusion manipulation by conjuring cruel tricks and playing with the opponent's mind with nightmare and phantasms. * Wind can be combined with Earth to create Sand manipulation by controlling little particles of earth and dust and using them through powerful gales. * Wind can be combined with Fire to create Burst manipulation which is the supreme mastery of explosions and detonations, devastating large zones with explosive air pressure. * Wind can be combined with Ice to create Aether manipulation that both twists and distorts magic in order to gain a sizeable advantage over opponent's magic. * Wind can be combined with Light to create Heaven manipulation that alters the auras and energies of entires environments to favor one's allies and impede one's enemies. * Wind can be combined with Thunder to create Sound manipulation which is a subtype of Sound magic specialized in using soundwaves in direct combat. * Wind can be combined with Water to create Cloud manipulation which veils the truth and creates strange illusions while protecting its user from harm. Category:Element